thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaara
Skaara was a male Abydonian who Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson encountered on their first Abydos Mission. About Skaara was a boy living under Ra's rule his entire life until the Tau'ri showed up and helped him overthrown him. He was the son of Kasuf and brother of Sha're. Initial Contact After arriving on Abydos, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged through the desert by a Mastadge towards the Abydosian Naquadah Mines were he met Skaara. History 1995 When the original team from Earth came to Abydos through the Stargate, Skaara met and befriended Colonel Jack O'Neill, whom he came to idolize and respect. When Dr. Daniel Jackson was being forced to execute O'Neill and his team, Skaara freed them by attacking the Horus Guards. While he and his friends sheltered O'Neill and his team, Skaara came to develop a close relationship with O'Neill, seeing the colonel as a surrogate father figure, with Jack seeming to reciprocate by holding a fatherlike affection for Skaara. Later, he and the other Abydonians rebelled and killed the rest of the guards, gaining their freedom. 1997 When Colonel Jack O'Neill returned to Abydos, he stayed at the Abydosian pyramid with Major Louis Ferretti while Dr. Daniel Jackson showed O'Neill the Depository of Ra. When Apophis arrived on Abydos, he and Sha're were kidnapped and taken to Chulak. Once there, he was made host to Apophis' son Klorel. 1998 When Apophis and Klorel launched an attack of Earth, Klorel was shot with a Zat'nik'tel, or "zat-gun", and, for a time, the blast suppressed the Goa'uld. Skaara was able to talk to Colonel Jack O'Neill for a short time, and asked forgiveness for what he, under Klorel's control, was about to do. Later, when Klorel attempted to raise his Energy Shields, Skaara was able to stop him momentarily but Klorel ultimately overpowered him and raised the shield. Eventually, Apophis and Klorel escaped the ship by Stargate. 2000 When a Death Glider Klorel was piloting crashed on Tollana, Skaara managed to regain control and begged the Tollans for help. However, since Klorel refused to give up the body, the Tollans held a Triad to determine who had priority over the body. Skaara's archons were Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson while Klorel was defended by Lord Zipacna. Travell chaired the Triad while Lya served as neutral archon. The decision was eventually reached that Skaara had priority on the grounds that he would otherwise live as a slave and that life as a slave is not life at all. The Tok'ra were brought to Tollana and extracted Klorel. 2003 Skaara returned to Abydos. Several years later, he helped SG-1 find the Eye of Ra in the Abydosian pyramid. He was later killed by Anubis' Jaffa, but he and the rest of the Abydonians ascended with the help of Oma Desala. When SG-1 returned to Abydos to find out what happened, he explained how Anubis had destroyed the planet and Oma had ascended everyone. Skaara had not seen Daniel and tells SG-1 that they will not see him again for a long time before disappearing. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Abydonians Category:Male